A Sleepy Town in Maine
by A.R. Van Halleorg
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two agents of Warehouse 13 who were deeply in love. They wished to marry, but neither one said a thing. After a night of marathon OUAT episodes, they fall asleep, only to wake in a place called Storybrooke, where Fairy Tale characters live. Will they and every one else get their happy ending?


**Note: ddenouementt/badasswan is to blame for inspiring this story. I'm not incredibly fond of crossovers, but this one seemed like a fun idea.**

* * *

Myka and Helena were by far; two of the best agents the Warehouses had ever had in their employ. They battled great foe, faced gravest dangers, and chased down artefacts believed impossible to exist.

Such had been the way every day, for years. The two women had been together now for what seemed like forever, but in actuality was more like 4 years. They loved one another, it was clear to any who looked at them, and yet, the two had yet to tie the knot.

Pete, their fellow comrade in arms, finally had enough. After everything Myka had been through, and the efforts they'd all made to get the two women together, he decided it was high time they took a vacation from the Warehouse and tried to sort their life, without the bias of danger. He convinced Artie and Clauds to join in pressuring the two to leave and they had been successful.

That was how the two brunettes found themselves lounging around on a sofa, on a Sunday afternoon, finished up a Once Upon a Time marathon, before the next season could start.

Myka had warned Helena off it the moment she suggested it, but Helena being Helena, wanted to watch it anyways.

Things had gone smoothly for exactly half an episode, before Helena was shouting British obscenities at the screen, as though any of that would help the once Evil Queen get her son's love back, or correct any of the mistakes she and those around her had made in her lifetime.

It had been a long 2 seasons of episodes for Myka, who normally enjoyed the show. Now she wished she'd never bought them. Helena was becoming more and more depressed with every episode and the last one had her in tears.

"Why?" A sniffle.

Myka reached over and gently rubbed her girlfriend's back.

"Why?" Helena whispered when tear-filled eyes met those of Myka.

"Oh, hun," Myka drew Helena closer and wrapped her arms around her. "I knew we shouldn't have watched this."

"She just wants him to love her," Helena said, clinging to Myka. "Why can't that brat be grateful for her?"

Myka laughed and immediately sobered a little when Helena levelled a glare at her. "We wouldn't care for her as much if things went well for her," Myka offered up.

That seemed to appease Helena enough to return to the embrace and continue watching the show.

They never finished the last few episodes of the season. Both fell asleep and it wasn't until it was dark that Myka awoke. She looked over at the black screen and managed to wriggle herself out from under Helena. She shook out her numb leg, until the tingling kicked in and subsided. It wasn't until she looked around again that she noticed something was off.

This wasn't their house. She ran to the door and threw it open, looking out into a hall of more doors with numbers on them. She looked at her own door. 2. Were they in a hotel?

Myka stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her. She jogged down the hall and stopped at the top of a small set of stairs, peering down over the banister.

"You have 30 seconds to tell me who you are and what you're doing in my bed and breakfast."

Myka whirled around, her hand pressed to her chest. She spotted an older woman levelling a crossbow in her direction. She threw up her hands. "I…I…"

"I don't think that this will be necessary," Helena said as she appeared behind the woman and snatched the crossbow from her hand. "As to who we are…My name is Helena Wells and this is Myka Bering," she gestured to her girlfriend. "I don't think either of us know why we're here, so why don't we leave the weapons for when we know what's going on?" she suggested.

"Granny?" A fourth voice entered the fray and both brunettes immediately dropped at the same time.

"Is that Red Riding Hood?" Myka asked.

"My name's Ruby." Ruby stepped closer and held a hand out to her. "Myka Bering, I believe I heard?" she asked with a grin and eyed the woman up and down.

"Don't make me use this crossbow," Helena growled out.

Ruby stepped away with a shrug and smiled at the Brit. "Can you blame me for looking?"

"No. I can't. Would either of you be so kind as to tell us where exactly we are?" Helena asked, knowing Myka wouldn't really appreciate a random altercation over her.

"You're in Storybrooke, of course."


End file.
